


Snippet # 22

by Kadorienne



Series: Eroica Snippets [22]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dare. Could be considered to take place in <i>The Ancient Ones Endure</i> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet # 22

When the Major opened the door to his hotel room and switched on the light, the Earl of Gloria was waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the bed  _his_ bed  and watching him alertly.

Klaus quickly closed the door in case anyone passing in the hall caught a glimpse of his uninvited guest. _"Verdammt,"_ he growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now, now, Major," Eroica chided from his comfortable seat. "You always scold your alphabets when _they_ ask stupid questions. How else am I supposed to get a moment alone with you?"

"You're _not_ supposed to!" Klaus began to turn red. "God-fucking-dammit, Eroica, how many times must I tell you to leave me alone?"

The Earl stood and tossed his abundant golden hair. "Really, darling. Wouldn't you be heartbroken if I did?"

"Get out of here before I" He broke off, groping for a sufficiently dire threat.

"Before you shred my foppish clothes and ravish me like a Turk who's just escaped from solitary confinement?" Dorian suggested hopefully.

His face burning now, the Major stepped closer to Eroica and seized his arms just above the elbows in a painful grip. "God damn it, Eroica! Don't you understand? _I can't do this!"  
_

The silence lay between them, heavy and lengthening.

It was the closest thing to an admission that Klaus had ever made.

Dorian's enormous eyes rested on the Major for a long, strained interlude, before their owner spoke one carefully-chosen word.

_"Coward."  
_

This time it was Klaus's jade eyes that widened as he returned Dorian's stare. Those locked gazes shared a great deal without recourse to words.

Eventually Klaus's grip loosened, but did not release.

"I am not a coward," he said, very quietly.

And proceeded to prove it.


End file.
